


Working Title ^_^;;;

by Animefangirl1221



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I have no idea what I'm doing, M/M, Random Prompts, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9060505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animefangirl1221/pseuds/Animefangirl1221
Summary: Random little writings for my favorite gay space babies. :3 If you guys have prompts I'll totally write something up for them! ^w^





	

They had been running for a while before they stopped to take a break. Lance was gasping for air while Keith was only slightly out of breath. Lance stumble over to the bench that they had stashed their stuff by. He flopped down and clumsily grabbed at his water bottle. It took a few tries but he finally was able to get a good hold on it and bring it to his lips. He drank greedily as Keith sipped his water.

Keith watched Lance drain the first water bottle then make a grab for the second. As Lance was halfway through the second he stopped and took a deep breath and let his head loll back. He was sweating profusely and it soaked through his sleeveless shirt.

Keith smiled a bit around his water bottle. "Come on Lance, we've only done three laps. We still have seven more before we can cool down in the pool."

Lance groaned pitifully. "Why did I let you convince me to do this with you."

Keith shrugged and took another drink from the bottle. "It's not my fault that you're out of shape."

Lance shot up quickly before sitting back down. "I am too! Round is a shape!"

Keith snorted and stared down at the Latino. "Round is an adjective you idiot. A circle is a shape."

Lance groaned again. "Shut up, you know what I mean."

"Uh huh. Sure." Keith then took Lance's water bottle and put them both back in their respective bags. "Seven more laps Lance. You're not going to get any better if we keep having to stop to take breaks every lap."

Lance groaned again and let his head fall back. "I don't wanna." He whined.

"Too bad!" Keith chirped, sounding happy about inflicting pain on the other in the form of exercise.

"You're the devil." Lance muttered as he got up from his spot on the bench.

"I'm pretty sure that we all agreed that Pidge was the devil." Keith said as he stretched a bit so as to get ready for the next part of their run.

"Touché." Lance said as he walked, or maybe hobbled is a better word, over to Keith and they started running again. "Remind me, never to, let you, drag me, running e-ever, again."

"Too late. We have about two more weeks of this before we're finished." Keith says with ease.

Lance groans, stops running and flops off the side of the track onto the grass off to the side. Keith chuckled into a closed fist as he stopped and turned to look at the pitiful Lance on the ground.

"You can do it Mr. Round-Is-A-Shape." Keith says around his chuckles.

"Shut up, I hate you right now." Lance groans from his position on the ground.

"Love you too." Keith says. He extends a handout to Lance and picks him up off of the ground.

When standing Keith gives Lance a peck on the lips and then sets off in a jog down the track. Lance stands there frozen in his tracks for a second before getting the biggest crap eating grin on his face and followed his boyfriend around the track again. Maybe this wasn't so bad.


End file.
